Okami Uchiha
'Approval:' Mar 30/13, 5 Feats bori 'Appearance and Personality' Emerald eyes when his Sharingan is unactive. When active his Sharingan is black with red tomoe. (Will add a picture of it when able to make one) 'Stats (Total: 57)' Strength: 5 Speed: 5 Intelligence: 12 Chakra Levels: 12 Chakra Control: 12 Endurance: 5 Banked: 0 Equipment *sword (4) *foam katana *set of shuriken (2) *Ezekeial, the Corpse Bone Blade (will become a normal sword after its used. still talks. only to user in either case.) Ezekeial is a massive blade made entirely out of bone. Though the blade is incredibly powerful, it is also very rude and unhelpful. It stands at 6'1" and is uncomfortable to wield. *Can reform itself to surprise enemies *Can shoot bone spikes *Has increased striking power *May try to attack you *Can talk, has nothing positive to say though *Slowly feeds off of your chakra 'Rank Upgrades' Genin1: Genjutsu Specialist Genin 2: Sharingan Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Equipment' Total Ryo earned: 7500 Total Spent: 450 Current: 7050 Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 QP Earned: 23 QP Banked: 5 #Stat boost x3 #'Sharingan: Copy Ninja '- Allows combatant jutsu to be copied and utilized during a single battle. All jutsu acquired in this manner are "forgotten" at the conclusion of a battle. #Genjutsu: dusk wolves. (Closely identical to Itatchi's dusk crows.Dusk Crow, for reference.) Completed Missions S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 1 Water Temple 5 C-Rank: 3 Okami's Delivery Service: 3 Stealing the Shrine's Scroll: 3 Exploring the Orphanage: 3 Excursion_to_the_Land_of_Potatoes! :OS/recap: 2 D-Rank: 6 Leaf Visitation: 1 An afternoon skirmish in Kumo 1 An afternoon in Kumo 1 Somber thoughts,bitter sweet memories 1 Visiting Okami 2 Mission to Kumo 1 Raids: 0 Other: 1 Village Transfer: 1 'History and Story' Okami's family left Konoha many years ago, during the Second Hokage's reign. The family had wanted to keep the family safe from his rule. Years later Okami was born. It took years to understand that he was blind. His father would try to teach him the Shinobi arts. Always trying to explain things in a visual sense, but never really conveying the message. Okami's brother, Kento, figured out how to connect Okami to the world. He would always compare sights to how something felt. Years later, on that fateful day, Okami unleased his Sharingan. The only down side is, Kento had to die. Okami had somehow managed to get infront of a run away horse drawn carrage. Kento kept shouting for Okami to move, but the ground shaking caused Okami to lose track of where everything was. Kento rushed to save Okami, but lost his life when he could only push Okami out of the path of the horses. Okami's first sight was the sight of his older brother's chakra slowly drain from his body. When Okami's parents rushed to the scene, Okami could only back up in a paniced state. His father upon discovering Okami's eyes finally understood the message that Kento was always trying to pass on. Okami's Sharingan has a flipped color pattern. Okami began to understand his eyes that his brother gave him as his final gift. The eyes see chakra, but they also allowed him to copy the jutsu of others. It still took a few years to understand that his focus would be more genjutsu then ninjutsu, but he finally was accepted to a Shinobi school and graduated a genin. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure Category:Character Category:Konohagakure